Cermin
by konohafled
Summary: Gaara dan Neji. diam memisahkan mereka. hujan mempertemukan keduanya. peringatan: sangat AU.


sebelum digebuki karena menistakan Gaara dan Neji di sini, saya mohon maaf duluan yah. fanfic ini memang sangat gaje. T_T

seperti yg tertulis di lembar persembahan, fanfic ini ditulis untuk memenuhi request **_fujimiya_freya_**. request dan entry aslinya ada di lj saya http : / sujeneng . livejournal .com / 10766 . html # cutid1 (hilangkan spasi)

jadi sebagian dosa kegajean fic ini biar ditanggung _**freya **_*PLAK!* karena prompt dia ini: **_AU. rain. phone box. almost kiss_**. ...

yeah, jadi anda tahu kan, betapa beratnya tugas ini buat penggemar penjahat seperti saya T_T

dan sekarang disclaimer blablabla dulu.

.

fandom: Naruto

characters: Neji, Gaara

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**C E R M I N**

**.**

Sebuah fanfiksi Naruto untuk _fujimiya_freya_

**.**

.

Kau selalu begitu kalau hujan turun. Wajah menunduk, mata terpaku pada tetes-tetes hujan di tanah. Apa yang menarik dari tetes air hujan yang menghantam tanah? Kenapa kau selalu menghitungnya? Atau kau mengabsennya?

299.856. Ke mana yang 3 lagi? Sakit, ijin atau alpa?

Astaga, kau sekarang melihatku. Oh, uh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, tenang Neji. Bola matamu putih, kau nggak bakal ketahuan sedang memperhatikan apa. Mungkin dia mengira kau sedang melihat box telepon di belakangnya.

Bola mata putih ini sekali lagi menyelamatkan aku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku ketangkap basah sedang memerhatikan dia. Hei, itu bukan salahku. Salahkan dia yang punya mata sejernih jamrud dan rambut semerah api. Salahkan otak encernya yang memaksa dia cepat menjawab pertanyaan guru. Salahkan juga bibir tipisnya yang jarang bicara. Aku jadi sering menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Apa dia sedang memikirkan probabilitas batu kerikil di depannya bolong karena titik hujan ke-x. Atau membayangkan bentuk tempat ini ratusan tahun lalu.

Apakah dia pernah memikirkan aku?

Ah, tak mungkin. Aku cuma dikenal karena bola mata putihku. Juara kelas dan juara sekolah sih iya. Tapi siapa peduli soal itu. Aku hanyalah Neji Si Mata Putih. Kenapa dia tidak diberi nama julukan? Gaara Rambut Merah, misalnya? Atau Gaara Si Mata Telaga Bening Tak Bertepi? Atau seperti tempat asalnya yang konon tandus dan pasir melulu, Gaara Si Negeri Pasir?

.

~.~

.

Hujan lagi. Hujan selalu membuatku rindu kampung halaman. Kota yang panas, tandus. Matahari selalu menyengat, menyedot air. Tapi awan lupa mengembalikannya ke kotaku.

Kota ini nyaman, sejuk, dan tidak terlalu ramai. Orang-orangnya ramah, suka senyum, bahkan padaku yang jarang senyum. Entah berapa kali aku digoda supaya tersenyum. Tapi mereka tetap melihat bibirku datar, padahal aku merasa sudah tersenyum. Ah, sudahlah. Toh tak ada yang keberatan dengan itu.

Sepertinya ada yang sedang melihatku.

Neji. Tidak, sepertinya aku salah. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang melihatku atau box telepon rusak di belakangku. Dengan bola mata seputih itu, aku tak pernah tahu pasti apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dan aku sering salah tingkah dibuatnya. Aku jadi batal menggaruk hidung, menggigit kuku, atau menyedot ingus gara-gara itu. Mata yang unik. Aku bisa memandang ke dalam mata siapa pun. Aku tak pernah takut atau ragu soal itu.

Kecuali memandang mata Neji. Karena matanya yang seperti cermin.

Kau tidak punya masalah dengan cermin, kan? Kau melihat cermin, lalu kau merapikan rambut. Atau kumis, kalau kau sudah punya. Tapi cermin yang ini balas memandangmu. Aku harus mengumpulkan keberanian dulu sebelum bisa memandangnya. Bukan berarti aku tak ingin. Aku ingin. Aku penasaran.

BYUUUR!

Ah sial. Kenapa atap plastik emperan ini tahu-tahu turun? Kenapa sekarang, saat aku ada di bawahnya? Sial. Aku harus cepat pindah sebelum ia benar-benar roboh dan menumpahkan semua air yang ditampungnya.

HUP!

.

~.~

.

Neji hanya sempat mundur satu langkah. Entah kenapa refleknya menjadi lemah. Dan respons sesudah itu pun tak kalah bodohnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap bengong pada pemuda yang tahu-tahu muncul di depannya.

Jangan kira reflek Gaara lebih bagus. Bahu kirinya memang kuyup terkena guyuran atap plastik yang tahu-tahu jebol. Tapi kenapa dia justru lari ke arah Neji? Kenapa dia tidak mundur saja, merapat ke dinding kayu kios kecil itu? Kenapa dia justru lari menyeberang ke kanan, ke emperan kios lain tempat Neji kini berdiri mematung?

Ralat. Dua-duanya mematung.

Neji menatap sosok putih di hadapannya. Rambutnya merah menyala, matanya hijau terang. Perpaduan warna yang pas. Tentu saja bukan kata 'pas' yang dipakai Neji saat itu, tetapi 'sempurna'. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah dia barusan lari keliling lapangan bola? Tapi bukan Neji namanya kalau sampai tampak meleleh. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Kakinya tidak gemetar, kendati matanya menatap lurus mata hijau Gaara.

Gaara membuang muka.

"Tutup matamu, Neji."

Mari kita beri tepuk tangan pada Neji yang masih tetap tampak _cool_. Di balik mata putih yang kini tertutup itu, jauh turun ke jantung hatinya, kita bisa lihat betapa ia tercabik-cabik. Di saat dia masih terkejut, tidak siap dengan keindahan yang tahu-tahu _menclok_ di depan matanya, si keindahan itu malah membuang muka. Lebih parah lagi, menyuruhnya menutup mata. Oh, sungguh kejam kau, Gaara.

_Tidak sekarang, Neji. Ini terlalu cepat._

Gaara melirik ke mata yang kini tertutup itu. Dia masih ingat apa yang ada di balik kelopak mata itu. Cermin yang jernih, yang menariknya ke dalam diri Gaara sendiri. Ke masa lalu yang kelam. Masa ketika dia menyakiti setiap orang yang datang mengulurkan hati. Dia dibawa berputar di tengah pusaran korban-korban yang terbang melingkarinya. Dia disuruh menghitung mereka. Hitungannya selalu salah. Dia semakin dalam ditarik ke dalam pusaran itu.

Percik air hujan menabrak pipi Gaara, menyentakkannya. Tidak ada pusaran. Hanya mata Neji. Mata yang putih jernih, yang membuat dia tersesat di dalamnya. Mata yang kemudian dia suruh tutup.

Alis, hidung, pipi dan bibir yang tertata dan proporsional. Bersih dan murni. Dengan kelopak mata tertutup itu, dia nampak polos dan rapuh. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat Gaara. Tak ada lagikah sisa misteri dan kekuatan jika matanya tertutup?

Penasaran, Gaara mendekat.

Ditatapnya wajah itu lekat-lekat. Dihitung helai bulu mata dan alisnya. Diamati lekuk bibir dan gurat-guratnya. Diukur kemiringan hidungnya. Diamati semuanya dari dekat. Makin dekat. Sangat dekat, hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Neji. Dan seketika dia tersadar. Dia telah kehilangan sesuatu.

Cermin itu. Cermin yang membawanya tersesat di dalamnya. Cermin yang menamparnya untuk kembali ke belakang, ke masa lalu. Cermin yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi lari dari sana.

"Buka matamu, Neji."

Neji menurut.

Kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang tadi sempat berserakan, dengan cepat merekat lagi. Belum utuh sempurna, tetapi cukup lekat. Setidaknya sedekat ujung hidung mereka. Susah payah Neji menyuruh degup jantungnya kembali ke normal, sukur-sukur meniru ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu tenang. Setenang telaga hijau yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Sejernih cermin yang tak letih menariknya masuk.

"Neji…"

Dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Aku suka matamu."

~ selesai ~

.

* * *

ada komentar? *h2c*


End file.
